Computing systems can use displays to provide information to users. The displayed information can be in the form of text, graphics, images, and the like. The quality of the display can be important. High display quality can provide a clear, aesthetically pleasing, and helpful user experience; whereas, low display quality can distract, annoy, and confuse the user. Display device performance can also be important. Fast start, change, and update of a display can be highly desirable.
Electrical interference from internal and external sources can adversely affect display quality and device performance by disrupting or otherwise interfering with signals within the display. Crosstalk is one such interference, where unwanted signals can transfer onto a display component from a proximate display component. Minimizing interference, such as crosstalk, in the display can be helpful.